Han Hao
Han Hao (onyomi: Kan Kō) is an official and minister under the warlord Cao Cao and was one of the main contributors to the Tuntian system. Role in Games In Dynasty Warriors 4, he serves in Cao Cao's early conquests. At the Battle of Bo Wan Po, he is drawn into an ambush by Guan Ping. He is overconfident in his prowess but is easily defeated. Dynasty Warriors 7 has Han Hao serving at Mt. Dingjun. After Xiahou De and Xiahou Yuan are killed, Han Hao is found defending Mt. Tiandang from attack. He must be killed in order to capture the base. In Dynasty Warriors 8, he appears in numerous battles during Shu's and Wu's stories, as well as Mt. Dingjun and Baidi Castle for Wei. In Warriors Orochi 2, Han Hao serves as Dian Wei's replacement officer when players assume the latter's role. In the Romance of the Three Kingdoms games, Han Hao serves either Wang Kuang or Zhang Yang and then Yuan Shu in most early scenarios, before turning to Cao Cao. He also often appears serving Han Xuan in any scenario in which he is a ruler. Han Hao usually has average fighting skills and intelligence, as well as very high political abilities. His skill in the eleventh installment causes soldiers in any gate or port Han Hao is stationed in to consume no food at all, allowing the player to station many soldiers in them without having to worry about their food supply. Historical Information Han Hao was a local of Henei in Si Province. He started out serving the Governor of Henei, Wang Kuang, as an advisor. After Wang Kuang was killed by his brother-in-law Humu Ban, Han Hao went to serve under Yuan Shu for a brief period of time, until he was persuaded by Xiahou Dun to join the service of Cao Cao. While Cao Cao was away fighting Tao Qian in Xu Province, Xiahou Dun was left to defend the city of Puyang. Soon, the official Zhang Miao rebelled and surrendered most of Yan Province to Lu Bu. Xiahou Dun fell for a trap and was taken hostage in his own camp by rebelling commanders. Han Hao restored order in the camps and stationed his own men in front of Xiahou Dun's tent. He then entered the tent and said "You murderous traitors, how dare you take hostage of a general. Do you still hope to walk out of this alive? Besides, we are ordered to suppress the rebels, how can we let you off lightly just because of a general?" He then turned to Xiahou Dun and said "There is nothing I can do to help because the law forbids it". Han Hao finally ordered his men to attack the rebels, who quickly surrendered and released Xiahou Dun. Although they begged for mercy, Han Hao had them executed. When Cao Cao heard of this, he greatly praised Han Hao and issued a law that whenever someone would take hostages, both the hostages and the hostage-takers should be killed. Because of this, no hostage incidents happened thereafter. Later, Han Hao supported the realization of the Tuntian system which had a great positive effect on the food supply for the military of Cao Cao's forces and later the Kingdom of Wei. For this, Cao Cao promoted him to Protector of the Army. After defeating the Yuan brothers in Hebei, Cao Cao wanted to attack the Wuhuan tribes at Liucheng. The Director of the Army Shi Huan was against the attack, thinking that the way was too long and would stretch the supply lines too much. Thus, he attempted to gain Han Hao's support to protest against the campaign. Han Hao refused, stating that their military power was strong enough and that they would regret it if they postponed an attack. He also said that in his position as registrar, he was not allowed to intervene and that Cao Cao would surely have made plans already. Han Hao eventually accompanied Cao Cao on the attack on Liucheng, which was successful. He was installed as Chief Clerk and Major for his contributions. He was also among those who petitioned Cao Cao to become Duke of Wei in 213. In 215, Han Hao joined the attack on Zhang Lu. When Zhang Lu surrendered, many recommended Han Hao to defend the borders against Liu Bei, but Cao Cao refused, saying, "Can I be at peace without my Protector of the Army?" Therefore, Han Hao returned together with Cao Cao. He died around 216 and his death was greatly mourned by Cao Cao. His adopted son Han Rong succeeded him. Romance of the Three Kingdoms In Romance of the Three Kingdoms, Han Hao was the brother of Han Xuan, Governor of Changsha. He served him until Wei Yan killed him. Han Hao found himself under the service of Cao Cao to avenge his brother. Serving as one of Xiahou Dun's subordinate, he suffered defeat at Bowanpo. He made a later appearance at the Battle of Mt. Dingjun and was killed by Huang Zhong at Mt. Tiandang. Gallery Category:Other Non-Playable Characters Category:Wei Non-Playable Characters